Abhängig
by callisto24
Summary: Nachdem Gideon die BAU verlassen hat, fällt Reid zurück in seine Drogensucht. Es gelingt ihm, die vor den anderen zu verbergen, bis seine Entführung alte Dämonen weckt. Hotch begibt sich auf die Suche, doch als er Reid findet, hat der sich aufgegeben. Hotch unternimmt alles, um ihm zu helfen. Doch es liegt ein langer Weg vor ihnen beiden.


Titel: Abhängig  
Beta-Leser: artemis10002000  
Vielen lieben Dank für Deine Mühe. Alle verbliebenen Fehler sind meine eigenen. :)  
Artist: mella68  
Vielen lieben Dank für die wundervolle Kunst. :)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Gideon/Reid, Hotch/Reid  
Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Nicht viel passiert. Hotch und Reid grübeln, unterhalten sich ein wenig, grübeln weiter.  
Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für den deutsch_bigbang in LJ  
Disclaimer: Nichts davon gehört mir und ich verdiene kein Geld.  
*

Reid sortierte die Bleistifte auf seinem Tisch. Es war eine beruhigende Tätigkeit. Mochte der eine oder andere beim Vorbeigehen kritische Blicke auf ihn werfen, das störte nicht wirklich.  
Gleichförmige, sich wiederholende Bewegungsabläufe verliehen Sicherheit, ordneten neben den Stiften auch die Gedanken, die manchmal Gefahr liefen, davon zu galoppieren.  
Es war bereits Jahre her, dass Gideon das Team verlassen hatte, doch Spencer spürte immer noch die Lücke, die er hinterlassen hatte. Spürte sie als Schmerz, der zur gleichen Zeit ungewohnt und vertraut war.  
Dass es mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte, sagte seine Mutter, wenn Reid nicht aufpasste und ihm eine Bemerkung herausrutschte, die ihr in mancher Beziehung allzu scharfer Verstand aufgriff. Dass Reid Gideon als Ersatz für das fehlende, männliche Vorbild gesehen habe. Dass sie das verstünde, und froh war, dass er sich einen Menschen ausgesucht hatte, der seiner, Spencers Genialität entsprach. Dass sie nur bedauerte, wie sang und klanglos der Mann verschwunden war, wie sehr sein Verhalten dem ähnelte, was Spencer bereits in seiner Kindheit traumatisiert haben musste.  
Reid biss sich auf die Zunge, hörte zu und nickte an den passenden Stellen. Was für einen Sinn hätte es auch, sie unnötig zu beunruhigen. Zu wissen, was er wirklich für Gideon empfand, würde sie unnötig belasten, vielleicht zusätzlich verwirren, und wenn es schlimmer kam, eine ihrer Episoden auslösen, von der niemand genau wusste, was sie verursachte.  
Damit konnte er jetzt nicht umgehen. Es war schwer genug, für sich alleine durchzuhalten. Tag um Tag zu überstehen und die Maske zu tragen, die er sich selbst verordnet hatte. Weil es niemanden etwas anging, wie er sich fühlte. Weil das eine Sache zwischen ihm und Gideon war, von der Reid nicht sicher war, ob auch nur einer von ihnen beiden sie wirklich begriff.  
Genie hin oder her. Wenn zwei sich fanden, deren Verstand sowohl ihren Körper als auch ihre Emotionen in jeder Beziehung weit hinter sich zurückließen, dann war die Katastrophe vorprogrammiert.  
Gideon behielt wenigstens den Vorteil des Alters und der Lebenserfahrung auf seiner Seite. Er war sich sicher und von Anfang an klar gewesen. Er hatte Reid nie im Ungewissen gelassen, ihm nie Grund für Hoffnungen irgendwelcher Art gegeben, nie vorgegeben, dass er etwas anderes für ihn war, als eine Abwechslung zu den Frauen, mit denen er sich gelegentlich traf. Auch wenn sie auf eine Weise harmonierten, die sich nur durch ihren Intellekt, durch das rasante Schlussfolgern und Erkennen der angedeuteten Botschaften, die sie aussanden, erklären ließ, so existierten doch nie Zweifel, dass gerade die Frequenz, auf der sie kommunizierten, es unmöglich machte, länger als ein paar Stunden miteinander zu verbringen.  
Trotz Reids Versicherung, trotz seiner Beteuerungen, sah Gideon durch ihn hindurch, als bestünde er aus Glas. Sah, dass Reid mehr wollte, selbst wenn er es zu leugnen suchte, sah die Gefahr der Abhängigkeit, in die der Jüngere sich im Begriff war zu begeben.  
Reid konnte nicht anders, als sich für Gideons Weggang mitschuldig zu fühlen. Er konnte nicht anders als glauben, dass er zu all dem anderen, was ihr Beruf mit sich brachte, Gideon noch zusätzlich bedrängt, vielleicht, ohne es zu bemerken, unter Druck gesetzt hatte, bis der keine andere Möglichkeit mehr sah, als dem anstrengenden, fordernden, pathetischen Jungen zu entfliehen.  
Die Drogensucht hatte allem die Krone aufgesetzt. Reid hatte nie gewollt, dass es herauskam, dass Gideon davon erfuhr. Doch ein Teil von ihm war froh zu wissen, dass der auf seiner Seite stand, dass er ihn stützte und hielt, während ihn die Krämpfe schüttelten. Und ihm auch nach dem Entzug eine Schulter bot und ein offenes Ohr. Selbst wenn sie nicht viel sprachen, Worte nicht notwendig waren.  
Doch dann war Gideon weg und ließ nichts als Leere zurück. Es fühlte sich an, als habe der andere ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Als hinge er nun in der Luft, ohne zu wissen, ob oder wie es weiterging.  
Aber natürlich zeigte er nichts davon, nichts von dem Schmerz, der die Leere ersetzte, als die Wahrheit eingesunken war, als er ein letztes, klärendes Gespräch mit ihm geführt hatte. Als er zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln erstarren fühlte, als sein Kopf selbsttätig nickte. Und all dies so überzeugend, dass selbst ein Profi wie Gideon nicht hinter die Maske sah. Oder nicht dahinter sehen wollte.  
Reid war gegangen und hatte versucht, damit klarzukommen. Sein Verstand arbeitete für ihn. Er begriff Gideons Argumente, begriff, dass der nicht zurückkonnte. Verstand auch, dass Gideon ihm anbot, es ihm gleichzutun. Dass Reid mit ihm ging und somit sicher sein konnte, dass Gideon für ihn da war, dass der ihm blieb. Denn so wie er von Reids Schmerz um den Verlust seines Vaters wusste, so wusste er auch, dass er nichts auch nur annähernd Vergleichbares zustande brächte. Er würde bleiben, auch wenn es ihn umbrachte.  
Allein der Gedanke beförderte Reid einem Nervenzusammenbruch näher.  
Zudem liebte er seinen Job, er mochte die Menschen, mit denen er arbeitete. Die ihn verstanden, und selbst wenn nicht, sich nie über ihn lustig machten. Es fühlte sich gut an, als einer von ihnen angesehen zu werden, als Mitglied eines Teams, in dem jeder seine Funktion erfüllte, jeder wichtig war, und doch das Zusammenspiel alleine den Erfolg garantierte.  
Doch was noch schwerer wog, er hatte nicht vor, Ethan zu enttäuschen. Dem er versprochen hatte, weiterhin sein Bestes zu geben. Der ihm seit seinem Weggang, seit ihrer Trennung ohne es zu wissen die Verantwortung auferlegte, seine Aufgabe für zwei zu erfüllen. Dass dem nicht so war, wusste er so deutlich, wie ihm sein Gefühl anderes suggerierte. Und das bezeichnete nur einen der Fälle, in denen unlogische, unerklärte und unerklärliche Gefühle seinen Verstand regierten. Der regelmäßig aussetzte, wenn er mit Ethan oder mit Gideon zu tun hatte, mit den einzigen beiden Menschen, die ihm je nahe gekommen waren. Denen er erlaubt hatte, ihm nahezukommen. Auch wenn Ethan ihm damals in Chicago den Kopf zurecht gerückt hatte und den Anstoß dafür gegeben, dass er sich seinem Problem stellte, war es doch bei dieser einen Nacht geblieben. Selbst Reid hatte begriffen, dass Vergangenes nicht wieder belebt werden konnte, dass das, was sie einst geteilt hatten, mit ihrer räumlichen und beruflichen Trennung gestorben war.  
Und es hatte ihn bei Weitem nicht so geschmerzt wie Gideons Weggang.  
Im Endeffekt spielte nichts davon eine Rolle, denn er befand sich beinahe wieder an dem Punkt, den er damals überwunden glaubte. Nicht ganz, denn er war nun besser darin, sich zu verstellen, weitaus besser. In den anderen las er nichts. Weder Zweifel, noch Sorge, noch die unausgesprochene Frage, die ihm seine Mutter entgegen schleuderte, wenn er sie besuchte. Was in Ordnung war, seine Mutter hatte immer schon mehr gesehen als andere.  
Alles war in Ordnung, er musste es sich nur immer wieder einreden. Der Neue, Rossi, war sympathisch. Selbst das Drama um Hotch brachte das Team nicht auseinander. Sie blieben Familie. Jeder für sich und doch, wenn es darauf ankam, kämpften sie zusammen.  
Nur mit der Droge kämpfte er alleine. Dass er sie nie unter Kontrolle haben würde, verriet ihm sein Verstand. Doch sein Wille war stark genug, erlaubte ihm, die Wahrheit zu leugnen.  
Reid sah auf, als J.J., schön und energiegeladen wie immer, den Raum betrat und mit Papieren winkte.  
Nur einen Moment später fanden sie sich im Besprechungszimmer wieder. Und eine Stunde darauf im Flugzeug.  
Der Fall war keineswegs außergewöhnlich. Nicht mehr als ihre anderen Fälle es waren. Reid zog nichts in Zweifel oder in Betracht. Noch nie hatten sich für ihn Beruf und Privates wirklich vermischt. Nicht so, wie es bei Hotch der Fall gewesen war. Worüber nicht mehr gesprochen wurde, fühlte doch jeder die Bürde des Versagens auf seine Weise, wenn auch gleichermaßen unerträglich.  
Umso tiefer war der Sturz, als Reid den Stoff hob, mit dem der Leichnam verhüllt war, und in Ethans attraktive Züge blickte. Er sah aus, als schliefe er, wäre da nicht die hässliche Wunde an seiner Stirn gewesen und die unnatürliche Blässe seines Gesichtes.  
Zuerst weigerte er sich, es zu glauben. Mehrfach wurde er angesprochen, doch erst als Rossi ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte, zuckte er zusammen und wandte sich ab, dieses Mal unfähig, den Schock und den Schmerz zu verbergen. Seine Fassungslosigkeit fiel niemandem auf, es ergab Sinn für ihn, um einen Schulfreund zu trauern, nicht bei sich zu sein, nicht in der Lage den Job konzentriert genug zu erledigen.  
Rossi führte ihn zu einer Bank und Reid umfasste seine Knie und beugte sich vor, um zu vermeiden, dass ihm schwindelig wurde. Er sah auf seine Füße, vermied den Blick auf die anderen, auf den Leichentransport, die Beamten und die Presse, die J.J. bereits belagerte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?" Reid zuckte zusammen. Am wenigsten hätte er erwartet, dass Hotch sich nach seinem Wohlbefinden erkundigte. Hatte der doch genug Verantwortung, genug dringende Angelegenheiten, um die er sich kümmern musste.  
Ethan war der dritte Tote innerhalb einer Woche, und immer traf es Musiker. Künstler, die sich außerhalb der Stadt, in der sie für gewöhnlich auftraten, befanden. Natürlich hatte Reid nicht gewusst, dass Ethan hier aufgetaucht war. Seit Monaten, Jahren hatten sie mit Ausnahme der obligatorischen Geburtstagskarte nichts voneinander gehört. Keinesfalls hätte er etwas ahnen, den anderen warnen können. Das wusste er, das bestätigte er sich in einem Kreislauf wiederkehrender Gedanken immer und immer wieder.  
„Reid?"  
Hotch stand immer noch vor ihm, wartete auf Antwort, und Reid hob den Kopf, bevor er merkte, dass seine Augen brannten. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, fühlte Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingern.  
„Es geht mir gut", sagte er und schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals.  
Hotch sah ihn an, mit dieser unnachahmlichen Mischung aus bitterem Ernst und konzentrierter Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn ihn jemand verstand, wenn jemand wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, jemanden zu verlieren, von dem er geglaubt, gewusst hatte, dass er ihn liebte, dann war es Hotch.  
Und gerade aus diesem Grund brachte Reid kein weiteres Wort heraus.  
„Du bist befreit", sagte Hotch nur. „Ruh dich aus. Wenn es dir besser geht, melde dich."  
Reid nickte und stand auf. Seine Beine fühlten sich an, als bestünden sie aus Gummi. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es zurück in ihr Hotel und auf sein Zimmer.  
Er setzte sich eine Spritze und fiel in Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Als er aufwachte, bewegten seine Beine sich von selbst. Erst einen Moment später bemerkte er, dass er es war, der einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Automatisch und ohne nachzudenken, eine Reaktion auf die Bewegungen des Mannes neben ihm. Der ihn aufrecht hielt, während Reids Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte, an der eines Fremden, der ihn stillschweigend zwang, sich seinem Schritt anzupassen.  
Es gelang Reid weder, seinen Kopf zu heben, noch zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Nur als sie plötzlich auf der Straße standen, die grellen Lichter ihn blendeten, obwohl seine Augen geschlossen blieben, und das Pflaster sich hart und unbarmherzig unter seinen Schuhsohlen anfühlte, wurde es ihm mit Eiseskälte bewusst. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er sich gegen seinen Willen hier befand.  
Doch reichte seine Kraft nicht aus, um sich den Armen des anderen zu entziehen, reichte für keine Bewegung, außer der, sich zusammenzurollen, nachdem er das Klappen einer Autotür gehört und die Polster gespürt hatte, auf die er gestoßen wurde.  
Der Wagen fuhr und er verlor erneut das Bewusstsein.  
Beim Erwachen schmerzte sein Körper, und er wusste sofort, dass es nicht an der Droge lag. Dass ihm eine andere, weitaus unmittelbarer schädigende Substanz verabreicht worden war.  
Der Druck auf seiner Brust rief ihm das Vergessene in Erinnerung, den Anblick Ethans, an den er nicht mehr gedacht hatte, doch dessen Ermordung ihn mehr erschütterte, als es bei einem Profi wie ihm der Fall sein sollte.  
Nicht nach allem, was er gesehen und erlebt hatte. Auch sollte es ihn nicht aus der Fassung bringen, dass er sich in einem Keller wiederfand, in einem Raum, der ihn zu empfindlich an den erinnerte, in dem er vor Jahren gefangen gehalten worden war.  
Das Wissen half nicht. Auch nicht die Stimme, die aus der Decke zu dringen schien, die ihn verfolgte und ihn nicht losließ. Die sich über ihn lustig machte, über sein Unvermögen, seine Schwäche, seine Einsamkeit. Bevor sie von anderen sprach. Von den Kollegen, bevor sie die beim Namen nannte, und Reid erkannte, dass hinter seiner Entführung mehr steckte. Dass es sich um einen Plan handelte, um eine Falle, der nicht nur er zum Opfer fallen sollte.

Von dem Moment an, als er Reid fortgeschickt hatte, konnte Hotch die Ahnung künftigen Unheils nicht mehr abschütteln. Als seine Augen einen Augenblick zu lange an dem unsicheren Gang des Kollegen hängenblieben, als er sich wider besseren Wissens fragte, was es sein konnte, dass der andere noch vor ihnen verbarg, begann Hotch sich auf mehreren Ebenen zur gleichen Zeit schuldig zu fühlen. Unabhängig von seiner Rationalität, der Konzentration auf Wesentliches und der Ausschaltung all dessen, was nebensächlich war und sie in den Ermittlungen nicht voran brachte, gelang es ihm nicht, das Bild Reids aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Als der den Toten erblickt hatte, war jede Farbe aus seinem Gesicht gewichen. Die ohnehin stets vorhandenen Schatten unter seinen Augen hatten sich vertieft. Sie waren so dunkel geworden, als erblickten sie einen Abgrund, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab.  
Nach allem, was Hotch gelernt und erlebt hatte, nach allem, was er über Reid wusste, sollte der auf die Ermordung eines Mitschülers, Mitstudenten nicht derart fassungslos reagieren.  
Da steckte mehr dahinter. Es ging ihn nichts an, sagte er sich. Und dann wieder doch, das Wohlbefinden seiner Mitarbeiter, deren Gesundheit gehörte zu den Gegebenheiten, die er nicht als selbstverständlich nehmen durfte, denen er Beachtung schenken musste. Doch der eisige Schreck, der ihm bei Reids Anblick durch die Glieder gefahren war, fühlte sich übertrieben an, sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Und die Mühe, die er aufwenden musste, um seine stoische Miene, seine zielbewusste Haltung zu wahren, entsprach nicht seiner Natur. Manchmal fragte Hotch sich, ob der dem allen wirklich noch gewachsen war. Der doppelten Verantwortung, der Sorge um seinen Sohn und der um sein Team, das, so erfolgreich sie auch arbeiteten, bei näherem Hinsehen fragiler war, als es sich den Anschein gab. Jeder trug seine Geheimnisse, jeder seine Schwächen mit sich. Jeder wusste dies, und jeder erwartete, dass der andere Stillschweigen bewahrte. Weil es niemanden weiterhalf, weil sie sehr genau wussten, dass sie sich auch gegenseitig nicht weiterhelfen konnten. Nicht bei all dem Grauen und den menschlichen Abgründen, die sie täglich mit ansahen.  
Und Reid war ein Fall für sich. Der Doktortitel in Psychologie half ihm nicht weiter, sobald es seine eigene Seele betraf. Er verfügte über einen Reichtum an Wissen, der für die meisten Menschen, Hotch eingeschlossen, unvorstellbar war. Und dennoch konnte er nichts davon auf sich selbst anwenden. Als ob ihm sein Wissen den klaren Blick verstellte, und er sich weit entfernt der Fähigkeit befand zu erkennen, was gut für ihn war und was nicht.  
Hotch schluckte Sorgen und Bedenken hinunter, konzentrierte sich auf den Fall. Er musste sich darauf verlassen, dass der andere sich wieder fing. Denn dass er eben noch keineswegs dazu imstande gewesen war, daran zweifelte Hotch ebenso wenig wie daran, dass Reid alles unternähme, um so schnell wie möglich wieder einsatzfähig zu sein.  
Hotch teilte das Team auf, so dass sie gleichzeitig mit der Befragung von Polizei und Behörden auch die anderen Tatorte untersuchen konnten.  
Das Profil zu erstellen war schwerer als zuerst geglaubt. Die Suche in Musikerkreisen, ausgedehnt auf frustrierte oder kürzlich abgelehnte Künstler, verlief ergebnislos.  
Einzig der letzte Fall wies Besonderheiten auf, nicht nur die, dass Reid das Opfer gekannt hatte.  
Hotch erinnerte sich an Chicago, erinnerte sich an das, was Rossi ihm damals erzählt, vielmehr angedeutet hatte, und konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass das, was er für Reids Privatangelegenheit gehalten hatte, weitere Kreise zog.  
Als Reid verschwunden blieb, als sie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnen ließen und dieses leer vorfanden, verdichtete sich sein Verdacht.  
Es fanden sich zwei Einwegspritzen im Papierkorb, die Hotch eintüten und ins Labor schicken ließ. Inzwischen jedoch hegte er keinen Zweifel mehr daran, dass Reid betäubt worden war. Nicht zuletzt, weil der Gedanke, er habe die Spritzen aus freiem Willen benutzt ebenso erschreckend erschien.  
Sein Team blieb professionell und so ruhig wie unter den Umständen möglich. Lediglich Garcia trug ihr Herz auf der Zunge, während Morgan vor unterdrückter Aggression buchstäblich vibrierte. Erst jetzt wurde Hotch bewusst, wie stark Dereks Beschützerinstinkt Reid gegenüber ausgeprägt war. Ihnen allen gegenüber, aber dass er Reid in der Rolle eines kleinen Bruders sah, war nie zuvor derart deutlich gewesen.  
Als die erste Forderung eintraf, wusste Hotch bereits, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Und sein Verdacht bestätigte sich, je mehr hasserfüllte Botschaften eintrafen.  
Die sprachen von Rache und vom Versagen der BAU, davon, wie leicht es gewesen war, sie in die Stadt zu locken. Welch krankes Vergnügen es bereitet hatte, den einen Menschen aus Reids Vergangenheit auszuspüren, dessen Tod ihn wirklich erschüttern konnte. Und was es sie kosten würde, Spencer zurückzubekommen.  
Hotch ging jeden ihrer Fälle durch. Er schlief nicht, aß nicht, ruhte nicht, bis er die Suche eingegrenzt hatte. Mit Garcias Hilfe und unter Einbeziehung der Verwandtschaft gefasster und verstorbener Krimineller, fand er die Ermittlung, während der Reid sich einen Namen gemacht hatte, während der dessen Schlussfolgerungen ihren Weg in die Medien genommen hatten. Und in deren Folge ein mehrfacher Mörder sein Leben verlor. Jedoch ließ er jemanden zurück, einen Bruder, der bis vor wenigen Monaten in einer Haftanstalt eingesessen hatte. Dessen Liste an Delikten erstreckte sich über unzählige Seiten.  
Das Profil stimmte, der Name ließ sich verfolgen. Die verfügbaren Kontakte und Adressen waren rasch gefunden.  
Über kurz oder lang befanden sie sich in dem Haus, teilten sich auf. Während Hotch auf den Keller zusteuerte, vernahm er Schüsse über sich, kurz danach Dereks Meldung. Nun war nur noch Reid zu finden, und zu hoffen, dass der gesund war.  
„Eine Falle", krächzte Reid, als es ihm gelang, die verklebten Augen aufzureißen. „Es ist eine Falle. Verschwindet."  
Seine Lippen zeigten Risse, waren ausgetrocknet wie nie zuvor. Seine Haut unnatürlich weiß und die Augen dunkel und leer.  
„Es ist in Ordnung", versicherte ihm Hotch und gab Rossi ein Zeichen, lauschte auf dessen Stimme, die den Sanitäter in den Keller orderte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf die schwere Eisentür, die sie gesprengt hatten und wanderte zurück auf den grauen Staub in Reids Haar. Er nahm die kalten Hände fest in seine und ließ den Jungen erst wieder los, als die Sanitäter sich an ihm vorbei drängten.  
Der Albtraum hatte ein Ende genommen, so dachte er. Das Risiko ihres Berufs, von dem sie alle wussten, das jeder von ihnen es akzeptierte, hatte diesmal Reid eingeholt.  
Doch mehr war nicht geschehen und alles gut gegangen. Hotch beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Derek und Emily neben Reid liefen, der kaum die Augen öffnete. Deren Erleichterung dennoch in Wellen von ihnen ausströmte, während sie Reids Schulter berührten oder sein Haar streiften. Als wollten sie sich vergewissern, dass sie ihn tatsächlich gesund wieder hatten.  
Garcia weinte, er hörte ihr Schluchzen durch die Übertragung und schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf, erwiderte dennoch J.J.'s Lächeln und fing einen ernsten Blick Rossis auf.  
Recht hatte der, auch wenn das Schlimmste vorbei war, so wartete noch ein nicht zu unterschätzender Papierkrieg auf ihn, ganz zu schweigen von der abschließenden Klärung letzter Fragen.  
Als Emily einen Tag später an seinem Büro vorbeiging, rief er sie herein, um nach Reids Zustand zu fragen.  
Sie antwortete zögernd, ein wenig unsicher, als wüsste sie selbst nicht, was sie von dessen Verhalten denken sollte. Und Hotch erinnerte sich sofort an die Fragen, die er sich stets stellte, wenn es um sie ging. Worüber niemand sprach, über die Lücken in ihrem Lebenslauf, die auf eine Weise gefüllt waren, die keinen Zweifel an einem oder mehreren verdeckten Einsätzen erlaubten. An all das, was sie zu verbergen gewohnt war, und wie selbstverständlich sie damit umging. Woran er nicht zweifelte, das war ihre Loyalität, die Freundschaft, die sie mit den Kollegen verband, die ihr schwerer fallen musste, mit dem Wissen, dass jeder eine Rolle spielen konnte, dass es unmöglich war, einem anderen Menschen wirklich zu vertrauen. Weil jeder von ihnen bereits seit Jahren eine Lüge leben konnte.  
Nachdem Reid wieder zu sich gekommen, mit Infusionen und Medikamenten stabilisiert worden war, hatte er darauf bestanden, auf eigene Verantwortung entlassen zu werden. Eine Zusammenfassung der Ermittlungen, eine kurze Beschreibung der Verfolgung, war ihm genug gewesen, um keine weiteren Fragen mehr zu stellen. Die Ärzte wollten weitere Tests anordnen, doch Reid weigerte sich, erklärte, dass er nichts als die Ruhe in seinen eigenen vier Wänden wollte. Sogar Dereks Angebot, ihn zu fahren, lehnte er ab. Und sicher war es verständlich, dass er alleine sein wollte, sich in Ruhe über das Geschehene klar werden. Emily verstand, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte Hotch, dass sie nicht einverstanden war, dass ihr eine ähnlich dunkle Ahnung durch den Kopf ging, wie Hotch selbst.  
Dieser Ahnung ging er nach, als er sich nach Reid erkundigen ließ, nur um zu erfahren, dass der nach Las Vegas gefahren war, um seine Mutter zu sehen.  
Was Sinn ergab, was vielleicht eine gute Idee darstellte, zumal er für die nächsten Tage nicht bei der Arbeit erwartet worden war. Dennoch blieb der üble Beigeschmack, der Hotch durch die Nacht und bis in den folgenden Tag begleitete. Bis er das tat, was er sich geschworen hatte, sich niemals herauszunehmen. Das ungeschriebene Gesetz, keinen der Kollegen zu analysieren, ging einher mit der Vorschrift, sich aus deren Privatleben herauszuhalten.  
Hotch handelte entgegen seines Vorsatzes, und rief bei der Klinik an, nur um zu erfahren, was er insgeheim bereits gefürchtet hatte. Dass Reid weder dort angemeldet war, noch aufgetaucht. Dass kein Hinweis darauf schließen ließ, dass er vorhatte, dort einzutreffen.  
Der Geschmack auf Hotchs Zunge verwandelte sich in Galle, als er auflegte, rasch genug aufstand, dass der Stuhl drohte umzustürzen.  
Und er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag entgegen seiner Vernunft und seiner Prinzipien handelte.  
Rossi nickte, als er ihm die Verantwortung übertrug. Er schwieg und sah Hotch nur an, als der die Gründe seines überstürzten Aufbruchs lediglich andeutete. Doch in den dunklen Augen erkannte Hotch mehr als er wissen wollte. Erkannte seine eigenen Befürchtungen und war dankbar, dass Rossi die nicht aussprach.  
Dass niemand die Tür zu Reids Wohnung öffnete, überraschte ihn nicht. Mehr überraschte ihn die rohe Gewalt, mit der er gegen das Schloss trat. Wie er war, in Anzug und Krawatte, benötigte er zwei gezielte Tritte und die Tür flog auf.  
Der Raum war verdunkelt und im ersten Augenblick konnte Hotch nichts erkennen. Er rief erneut nach Reid, seine Ahnung verstärkte sich, als er die muffige, abgestandene Luft roch, die Hitze, und den deutlichen Gestank nach Erbrochenem.  
Das Licht flackerte einen Augenblick, bevor es aufflammte, und damit sah Hotch Reid auf dem Boden liegen, gegenüber des Eingangs, gegen die Wand gepresst.  
Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen, stürzte er vorwärts, tastete nach dem Puls, atmete auf, als Reids Lider flatterten, dessen Lippen zuckten.  
„Verdammt, was tust du?", stieß er hervor, nur um zu beobachten, wie Reid seine Augen öffnete, der unstete Blick hilflos umher schweifte, bevor er Hotch fand und seine Lider wieder senkte, den Kopf abwandte. Was sich schwierig darstellte, da Hotch nicht nur neben ihm kauerte, sondern auch Reids Oberkörper an sich gezogen hatte und ihn mit beiden Armen umschlang.  
Als er sich seiner Position bewusst wurde, atmete er angestrengt aus, und lockerte seinen Griff, jedoch ohne den anderen loszulassen.  
„Was für eine Frage", murmelte er, während er seinen Blick kurz durch das Zimmer schickte, die Einzelheiten registrierte und speicherte.  
Was Reid tat, getan hatte, war offensichtlich, und jede Zelle in Hotch schrie, dass er es hätte wissen können, ahnen müssen. Dass ein Auslöser wie der Verlust eines Freundes oder die überraschende Konfrontation mit der Ermordung desselben jeden aus der Bahn werfe. Wenn er nur einen Hauch der Fähigkeiten besaß, die er von seinen Mitarbeitern erwartete, dann hätte er sehen müssen, dass Reid durch Flucht in die Droge reagierte.  
Egal wie häufig der bestätigt hatte, dass das Kapitel abgeschlossen war. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass eine Versuchung wie die nie wirklich aufhörte. Dass es zu leicht war, ihr nachzugeben. Solange kein Netz bestand, dass den Betreffenden auffing. Er hätte für dieses Netz sorgen können.  
„Lass mich los." Reids Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, sein Versuch, sich zu befreien, kraftlos, lachhaft, wenn er nicht so tragisch gewesen wäre.  
„Spencer, wie lange …" Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, weigerte sich dennoch, seine Arme von dem Jungen zu nehmen.  
Da zuckte ein Lächeln um Reids Lippen. „Ich habe doch nie aufgehört."  
Hotch schloss die Augen. Das konnte, durfte nicht wahr sein. Der andere musste im Delirium sprechen. Es wäre ihm doch aufgefallen. Oder Gideon.  
Er erinnerte sich an seine wenigen Fragen und an Gideons kurze, nichtssagende Antworten, denen dennoch alles zu entnehmen war, was er hatte hören wollen.  
Dass er sich so geirrt haben konnte, war unglaublich.  
Reid schien seine Gedanken zu teilen. Eine zitternde Hand hob sich, verfehlte und landete dann doch an Hotchs Wange, kalt und blutleer.  
„Ihr seid so blind", flüsterte Reid und lächelte erneut. Doch der Ausdruck erstarb, als er sich hochzukämpfen suchte, bevor Hotch begriff und ihm Raum gab, sich zur Seite zu drehen und auf den Boden zu erbrechen.  
Hotch atmete durch den Mund, während er Reid so hielt, dass der weder fiel noch erstickte. Er wartete, bis der andere nur noch schlaff in seinen Armen hing, bevor er mit einer Hand das Telefon aus seiner Jacke fischte und die Ambulanz herbestellte.  
Sein Ausweis reichte aus, um ihm zu erlauben mitzufahren. Reid wirkte klein und schmal zwischen den Apparaten, die zusammengepfercht den Krankenwagen ausfüllten. Hotch beobachtete, wie die Sanitäter Reids Ärmel hochrollten und presste die Lippen zusammen, als sie die Male enthüllten, die sich den Unterarm hochzogen, und an der Innenseite des Ellbogens verdichteten.  
Spencer wandte sein Gesicht ab, doch seine Haltung verriet Hotch, dass der Jüngere sich seiner Anwesenheit schmerzlich bewusst war.  
Als sie in der Klinik eintrafen, sorgte er dafür, dass die Aufnahme diskret erfolgte, versorgte die Ärzte mit notwendigen Informationen und ordnete an, über Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden gehalten zu werden.  
Zurück in der BAU haderte er mit sich, zweifelte daran, dass er den anderen die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Doch die Erinnerung an Reid, der sich von ihm weggedreht, seine Schultern hochgezogen hatte, bestärkte seine Annahme, dass der nicht bereit war, jemanden zu sehen. Dass es für ihn schlimm genug war zu wissen, dass Hotch ihn gefunden hatte.

Eine neutrale Maske zu bewahren war Hotch nie schwer gefallen. Dass er sich in seinem Büro vergrub, fiel höchstens Rossi auf. Und der sagte nichts.  
Sie alle waren mit Recherchen und Analysen beschäftigt. Kein Fall drängte sich in den Vordergrund oder verlangte ihren ungeteilten Einsatz. Hotch schickte Morgan und Emily nach New York, schließlich J.J. und Rossi nach Philadelphia.  
Der aktuelle Fall zwang sie in der Luft zu hängen. Die losen Enden, die Garcia gefunden hatte, ließen sich nicht zusammenfügen. So wunderte es niemanden, dass er zurück blieb, fragte niemand nach Reid, wofür Hotch dankbarer war, als er vor sich selbst zugab.  
Auf den Anruf von der Klinik hin, verließ er das Gebäude, ohne sich umzusehen.  
Reid wirkte bleich und verloren inmitten der grell-weißen Bettwäsche. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen hatten eine bläuliche Färbung angenommen, der Flaum an Kinn und Oberlippe war kaum mehr als der Hauch eines Beweises für das Fehlen einer Rasur. Hotch fühlte sich empfindlich daran erinnert, wie jung der andere war, wie zerbrechlich. Und was sie ihm alles abverlangten, was der Job ihm abverlangte.  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Reid nie eine Kindheit, nie eine Jugend erlebt hatte, dass weite Teile seiner Entwicklung der Anhäufung von Wissen zum Opfer gefallen waren. Und wenn jemand wusste, was ein solcher Verlust in einem Menschen anrichten konnte, dann war das ein Profiler. Nur dass sie alle – wie Reid in einem Moment, an den er sich entweder nicht mehr erinnerte, oder den er verdrängt haben mochte, erwähnt hatte – blind gewesen waren, zu nah an der Person, die in eine Abwärtsspirale gerutscht war, die sich hätte vorhersehen lassen.  
Reids Augen waren geschlossen, in seinem Arm die Nadel einer Infusion befestigt.  
Hotch zog sich einen Stuhl heran und in Folge des Geräuschs hob Reid die Lider, schloss sie sofort wieder. Seine Wimpern zitterten.  
„Du weigerst dich, in eine Entzugsklinik zu gehen." Hotch sah keinen Anlass, dem Thema auszuweichen.  
„Ich schaff das alleine." Reids Augen blieben geschlossen. Lediglich die Bewegung, die sich darunter abzeichnete, zeugte von seiner Nervosität.  
Hotch nickte. „Wie du es bereits zuvor geschafft hast."  
„Ganz recht." Nun öffnete Reid doch seine Augen, richtete den Blick prüfend auf Hotch. Zu dessen Erleichterung wirkte der klar.  
Hotch schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuch es nicht. Du weißt es besser."  
Reids Augen huschten über Hotchs Gesicht, blieben an dem ernsten Zug um dessen Mund hängen und wandten sich rasch zur Seite und schließlich zur Wand.  
„Was willst du hier?"  
Seine Stimme klang müde, was alles andere als ein Wunder war, und Hotch zögerte nur kurz, bevor er Spencers Hand nahm, die neben ihm auf der Bettdecke ruhte.  
„Auch das weißt du", stellte er klar. „Bis du das zugibst, bleibe ich hier."  
Reid blinzelte. Seine kalten Finger zuckten in Hotchs Hand und der erwartete halb, dass der andere zu protestieren begann, sich erneut abwandte, vielleicht die Schwester rief, um ihn hinaus zu komplimentieren. Immerhin und trotz seiner jugendlichen Erscheinung war Reid ein erwachsener und selbstständiger Mann. Wenn er es nicht gestattete, besaß Hotch kein Recht dazu, zu bleiben.  
Doch dass nichts davon geschah, war fast schwieriger zu verkraften. Reid schwieg. Ob er nachgab, oder sich zu geschwächt fühlte, um zu widersprechen, darüber konnte Hotch nur spekulieren.  
Doch er blieb, sah auf ihre verschlungenen Hände, fühlte, wie sich Reids Finger in seinen erwärmten, und fragte sich zunehmend, was er hier tat.  
Wie es aussah teilte Reid tatsächlich seine Gedanken, denn als er sich Hotch wieder zuwandte, räusperte er sich, bevor sein Blick flackerte, [. Es war das einzige] einziges Anzeichen der Unsicherheit, die er verspürte.  
„Solltest du nicht bei Jack sein?"  
Hotch atmete aus, nickte zögernd, schüttelte zugleich den Kopf. „Er ist in guten Händen", sagte er und zog die Augenbrauen nur kurz zusammen. „Bei dir bin ich mir nicht sicher."  
Reid wich seinem Blick aus, entzog dann plötzlich, ruckartig seine Hand, drehte sich zur Seite. „Ist gut", sagte er, die Stimme belegt. „Ich mache den Entzug."  
Hotch war schon drauf und dran aufzuspringen und die Nachricht weiterzugeben, als Reid weitersprach. „Aber ich will nicht, dass die anderen davon erfahren."  
Hotch sank zurück in seinem Stuhl. „Du weißt, dass sie es alle verstehen würden. Sie alle würden dir helfen wollen."  
„Ich weiß." Reids Stimme klang tonlos.  
„Du solltest auf diese Hilfe nicht leichtfertig verzichten", erinnerte ihn Hotch, doch Reid zog seine Schultern an, sprach in sein Kissen.  
„Niemand, Aaron. Niemand soll es erfahren. Nicht meine Mutter und keiner von den anderen."  
„Reid …" Hotch massierte seine Schläfe, seufzte leise. „Es ist deine Entscheidung", meinte er schließlich. „Aber ich werde da sein."  
Ein in den Laken erstickter Laut war die Antwort und Hotch wartete, bis Reids Atem sich beruhigte. „Das solltest du nicht", murmelte er, „ich will nicht, dass …"  
„In diesem Fall handelt es sich um meine Entscheidung", unterbrach ihn Hotch. „Solange du für mich arbeitest, gehe ich kein Risiko mehr ein."  
Wenn überhaupt möglich, drehte sich Reid weiter in die Wand und Hotch biss sich auf die Zunge, wusste es jedoch besser, als sich zu korrigieren. Und es stimmte ja auch. Was für einen Grund sollte er haben, sich um Reid zu sorgen, wenn der einmal nicht mehr zu seinem Team gehören sollte? Was ebenso denkbar war – inzwischen mehr denn je - wie die die Möglichkeit, dass er selbst die Gruppe verließ. Gerne würde er dem anderen versichern, dass sie sich nicht aus den Augen verlören, dass die Bindung zwischen ihnen allen mehr bedeutete als kollegialen Zusammenhalt. Doch Reid wusste ebenso gut wie er selbst, dass keine Garantien existierten. Erst recht nicht für Menschen, die sich ihrer Arbeit derart verschrieben hatten, wie sie beide.  
Und doch – wohin hatte sie das geführt? Wohin hatte es Reid gebracht?  
Hotchs Blick hing an dem starren Körper vor ihm, dessen Reglosigkeit besser als alles andere davon sprach, dass Reid sich seiner Anwesenheit bewusst war. Doch auch wenn Hotch ahnte, dass der andere lieber alleine wäre, so brachte er es nicht über sich, den Raum zu verlassen, ihm damit zu bestätigen, was der bereits zu wissen glaubte. Dass ihn früher oder später jeder verließ.  
Er rieb sich erneut die Schläfen, dann die Stirn und begann zu grübeln, fing an sich ernsthaft zu fragen, was es sein konnte, das ihn hielt. Längst war es an der Zeit, dass Reid professionelle Hilfe erhielt und Hotch zweifelte nicht daran, dass – sofern Reid diese annahm – er rasch wieder auf den Beinen und fraglos einsatzfähig war. Ein heller Kopf wie er sollte auch dazu in der Lage sein, das eigene Dilemma zu durchschauen und einen Weg aus dem Tief zu finden.  
Zumindest nach allem, woran Hotch glaubte und was er gelernt hatte.  
Nur, dass ihn all sein Wissen nicht gewarnt hatte, dass er das Problem nicht gesehen oder auch absichtlich ignoriert hatte.  
Endlich stand er auf und leitete die Überweisung in die Wege. Er sah durch die Tür, als Reid die Papiere unterschrieb, beobachtete wie der seinen Blick kurz anhob, als wollte er sich vergewissern, dass Hotch noch da war. Nicht lange danach schlief er ein und Hotch antwortete auf die Frage des Arztes, dass er vorhatte, den Patienten am folgenden Tag zu begleiten.  
Nachdem er Jack ins Bett gebracht hatte, starrte er lange auf die einsame Flasche Whiskey, die er hervorgeholt hatte, drehte das Glas in den Händen und dachte nach. Bevor er schließlich beides wegräumte und den kommenden Tag erwartete.  
Reid sah nicht unbedingt besser aus, doch die Infusion war verschwunden. Und er stand aufrecht, während der Arzt mit ihm sprach. Als er Hotch sah, bildete sich kurz ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er den Blick abwandte.  
Hotch setzte die Tasche auf den Stuhl, die er in Reids Wohnung gefunden und gepackt hatte.  
Als der Arzt ging, flog eine leichte Röte über das Gesicht des Jüngeren. „Du hättest nicht …"  
Die Farbe vertiefte sich, als Reid offensichtlich einfiel, wie der Zustand seiner Wohnung auf Hotch wirken musste.  
Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du wolltest nicht, dass jemand anderes Bescheid weiß." Er verriet nicht, dass er der bestellten Reinigungskraft einen extra Scheck ausgestellt hatte, dass sich in der Wohnung bereits kein Anzeichen mehr von Drogenmissbrauch oder auch nur entfernt dorthin deutenden Hinweisen befand.  
Reid nickte und murmelte seinen Dank mit gesenkten Lidern. Ein leises Zittern ließ Hotch erkennen, dass die Medikamente, die verhinderten, dass der Entzug einsetzte, aufhörten zu wirken. Es wurde höchste Zeit, dass sie aufbrachen.

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend. Ab und an glaubte Hotch zu hören, wie Reids Zähne aufeinander klapperten und er widerstand der Versuchung, die Hand des anderen zu ergreifen. Ohnehin kam ihm bereits alles ein wenig absonderlich, fast schon merkwürdig vor.  
Zwar versuchte er weiterhin sich einzureden, dass er im Fall, dass es Derek oder Emily oder einen der anderen träfe, ebenso handelte, doch seine Überzeugung geriet sofort ins Wanken, betrachtete er das Szenario näher. Keiner der anderen käme je in eine solche Lage. Im Nachhinein war es deutlich, dass nur Reid Gefahr lief, sich in sich selbst zurückzuziehen und auf diese Weise ihnen allen zu entgleiten.  
In der Klinik angekommen, gelang es Reid kaum noch aufrecht zu stehen. Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper, als wollte er sich festhalten, sein Zittern eindämmen. Doch nützte es nichts. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien er stärker zu beben und als er sich vornüber beugte, sein Atem schneller ging und ihm kalter Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, gab Hotch dem Pfleger ein Zeichen. Er murmelte dem Arzt, auf den sie warteten, eine Entschuldigung zu, und legte den Arm um den Jungen, führte ihn zu seinem Zimmer.  
Reid lehnte sich in seinen Griff. Seine Füße hoben sich kaum vom Boden, die kalte Hand krallte sich in den Stoff von Hotchs Jacke.  
Es fühlte sich beunruhigend an, unangenehm mit dem Wissen, dass noch Tage zuvor ein gesunder junger Mann sein Team verstärkt hatte. Doch zugleich spürte Hotch ein fremdes Prickeln auf seiner Haut, dort wo Reids Hände sich durch den Stoff gegen sie pressten. Ungewohnt und verwirrend. Es war neu und zugleich vertraut, und Hotch kam nicht dahinter, was es bedeutete.  
Bis sie das Zimmer erreichten, der Pfleger die Tasche auf den Tisch setzte und das Bett aufschlug, in das Reid sank, sobald Hotch ihm die Richtung wies.  
Der Pfleger blätterte durch die Krankenakte, nickte, sah erst Hotch und dann Reid an. „Sind Sie sicher, was den Entzug angeht?", fragte er. „Das wird nicht leicht. Wir haben Möglichkeiten, die es leichter für Sie machen werden." Jetzt wandte er sich an Reid, der auf der Seite lag, die Füße noch in seinen Schuhen und am Boden, die Augen geschlossen. „Keine Medikamente", stöhnte er leise und Hotch kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Spencer", sagte er langsam. „Du spritzt dir Gift und machst dir Sorgen, dass Medikamente, die dir helfen können, dasselbe loszuwerden, einen schizophrenen Schub auslösen?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, als Reid aufsah, so viel Trauer und Verwirrung in seinem Blick, dass Hotch dieselben Gefühle kalt in seinem Herzen spürte.  
„Ist gut", seufzte er. „Ich erkundige mich." Er hob die Hand, bevor Reid sich zu einem weiteren Einspruch aufrappeln konnte. „Und niemand wird davon erfahren. Auch nicht die Klinik in Las Vegas."  
Reid schloss die Augen, doch er antwortete nicht und Hotch akzeptierte sein Schweigen als Einverständnis.

Die Medikamente verbesserten seinen Zustand, wenngleich nicht wesentlich. Die Minuten dehnten sich zu Stunden und Stunden zu Tagen und Wochen. Am Ende glaubte Reid durchzudrehen, nur weil er auf die Uhr sah und feststellte, dass erst ein Tag vergangen war, seitdem Hotch ihn abgesetzt hatte. Abgeladen, losgeworden. Und wer wollte ihm das verdenken?  
Er war so dumm gewesen, hätte sich besser verstecken, weiter fort flüchten sollen. Keine derart durchschaubare Tarnung wählen.  
Und dann wiederum war Reid trotz der Krämpfe und Schmerzen immer noch rational genug, um zu sehen, dass ein Teil von ihm hatte gefunden werden wollten.  
Doch welch ein Teil sollte das sein, wenn ein anderer offensichtlich versucht hatte, seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten, den einfachsten Ausweg zu nehmen. Und dann doch nicht den Mumm gehabt hatte, es durchzuziehen.  
Wie ein Feigling, wie der jämmerliche Versager in allem, was mit dem wirklichen Leben zu tun hatte, hatte er versucht, sich zu verkriechen und war gescheitert.  
Weil Hotch auf ihn geachtet hatte. Weil Hotch zu klug und zu schnell war. Und weil er, Reid, das hätte wissen müssen.  
Kannte er Hotch doch, sah ihn fast jeden Tag. Wusste, dass dessen Augen alles durchschauten, dass die sich tief in seine Seele bohrten, wenn er nicht achtgab.  
Reid rollte sich auf dem Sofa zusammen und presste die Fäuste gegen den Magen.  
Als der Therapeut mit ihm sprechen wollte, hatte er kaum ein Wort herausgebracht. Der Mann sah ihn an, wie Rossi ihn manchmal ansah. Als wüsste er genau, was ihn ihm vorging. Nicht so wie Hotch, der nicht nur wusste, der zugleich auch urteilte, dessen Analyse unverrückbar festzustehen schien, zusammen mit dessen Neutralität.  
Der Therapeut schien wie Rossi etwas zu empfinden, doch Reid konnte nicht greifen, was es war. Vielleicht Mitgefühl, vielleicht den Versuch, Worte zurückzuhalten, die albern und nichtssagend wirkten. Reid hatte es in den Augen beider bereits gesehen. Das Bedürfnis, einen Trost auszusprechen, und zugleich die professionelle Zurückhaltung, die nichts dergleichen erlaubte.  
Das Gefühl quälte ihn mehr, als das Wissen, dass Hotch enttäuscht von ihm war, ihn verurteilte, wahrscheinlich gerade einen Weg suchte, wie er ihn aus der BAU entlassen konnte.  
Reid zweifelte nicht daran, dass Hotch sein Wort hielt und den anderen nichts verriet. Aber keinesfalls würde er jemanden wie ihn weiterhin in seinem Team dulden.  
Und dieses Wissen schmerzte Reid mehr als die Überzeugung, dass er sein Leben nun für alle Zeit verkorkst hatte, mehr als die Stiche, die seine Eingeweide durchfuhren, oder die Übelkeit, die lediglich aufgrund eingenommener Tabletten keine weitere Wirkung zeigten.  
Etwas anderes noch hatte er im Blick des Therapeuten erkannt. Es lag ebenso in den Augen der Ärzte, der Pfleger und Schwestern.  
Reid wusste, dass Hotch denen die Wahrheit hatte berichten müssen. So wie er wusste, dass jede Kleinigkeit half, ein Bild zu entwerfen, ein Profil, woraufhin sie seine Behandlung gestalteten. Dennoch ertrug er den Gedanken nur schwer. Nicht nur seine Entführung, seine beiden Entführungen, die Krankheit seiner Mutter waren ausgebreitet worden, auch sein Versagen in der Ermordung Ethans. Natürlich hätte er nichts davon verhindern können, doch die Worte zu denken, selbst sie auszusprechen, machte es nicht leichter.  
Neben den anderen Dingen, die er nicht denken, nicht aussprechen konnte. Die er nicht zu erahnen wagte.  
Wie die Tatsache, dass ihm, als der Therapeut ihn nach Hotch gefragt hatte und nach dem Grund, den er vermutete, warum der ihn überredet hatte, sich für den Klinikaufenthalt zu entscheiden, inmitten all der Verwirrung und des Schmerzes ein Verdacht gekommen war. Der sich bestätigte, je weiter der Tag voranschritt und je weniger er dazu imstande war, Hotchs Augen aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen. Es war, als verfolgten ihn die überall hin, ließen ihn nicht mehr los. Sahen ihn mal kritisch und mal traurig an, doch blickten immer so tief in seine Seele, dass Reid glaubte, sein Herz zittern zu fühlen.  
Und das war es nicht allein. Hob er seine Hand, betrachtete seine Finger, dann sah er Hotchs, die sie berührten, die sich warm um seine kalte Hand schlossen und ihn festhielten. Er erinnerte sich bitter und peinlich berührt daran, dass Hotch ihn vom Boden gehoben hatte, dass er nicht zurückgescheut war, dass er die Hilfe erst geholt hatte, als Reid wieder bei sich war.  
Es war fast gruselig, wie genau er sich daran erinnerte, obwohl er kaum zurechnungsfähig gewesen sein konnte, obwohl er nicht einmal in der Lage gewesen war aufzustehen oder sich ansonsten in irgendeiner Weise selbst zu helfen.  
Und jenseits der Scham und der Übelkeit, die bereits zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden war, ahnte er, dass all das mehr bedeutete, als er zu begreifen bereit war.  
Denn Hotch kam wieder.  
Manchmal hielt Reid ihn für eine durch den Entzug verursachte Halluzination. Manchmal glaubte er, ihn nur am Ende der Halle zu entdecken, wie er mit jemandem in weißer Uniform sprach, wie er das Telefon aus der Tasche nahm und hineinsprach, während sein Blick den Raum scannte, nicht länger als eine Sekunde an Reid hängen blieb, bevor er sich umdrehte und hinaus eilte. Reid wagte nie zu fragen, ob er einem Trugbild aufgesessen war, ob er sich getäuscht hatte. Der Schlussfolgerung, die sich zwangsläufig ergab, konnte er nicht ins Auge sehen.  
Und die Alternative fühlte sich zu wirklich an. Dass er aufwachte und Hotch in dem einzelnen Stuhl in seinem Zimmer saß und in seinen Laptop schrieb, bevor er aufsah, Reid prüfend ansah.  
Der sich aus der Decke wühlte, das Haar abstehend, die Übelkeit immer präsent, die Erschöpfung gegenwärtig. Und der doch die Wärme spürte, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit vertrieb. Wenn, was er sah, denn der Wahrheit entsprach.  
Denn manchmal sprach Hotch kaum. Manchmal murmelte er eine Entschuldigung, noch während er auf den Monitor starrte, sein Head-Set abnahm, und mit zwei Griffen zusammenpackte. Nicht mehr als ein Nicken zum Abschied übrig hatte.  
Wenn der Mann keine Halluzination war, dann wuchs das Rätsel umso mehr. Und Reid war nie gut darin gewesen, das Verhalten derer zu deuten, die mit ihm zu tun hatten. Er benötigte die Entfernung, den Abstand und den Überblick, damit sein Verstand Schlüsse ziehen konnte.  
Wie es aussah, stockten seine Gedanken immer wieder an der Frage, ob, was er sah, real sein konnte.  
Einmal erwähnte er es in der Therapie und sein Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn und machte sich Notizen. Reid fragte nicht weiter. Er war feige, fürchtete die Bilder und die Stimmen, die nur in seinem Kopf existierten, mehr, als dass er bereit war, sich ihnen zu stellen.  
Nicht wenn sein Körper schmerzte und jeder Schritt zur Qual wurde.  
Später vielleicht.  
Doch später wartete ein anderer Mann auf ihn und Reid stoppte in der Tür zum Besuchsraum. Beinahe hätte er wieder umgedreht. Die Freiheit musste er besitzen, sie war sein Anspruch.  
Es konnte nicht sein, Hotch hatte versprochen, nichts zu erzählen. Niemandem, und schon gar nicht Gideon.  
Jason stand auf, ging auf ihn zu. Ein wenig langsamer als er es vermochte, ein wenig zögernd vielleicht. Doch die Hand, die er ausstreckte, zitterte nicht. Und als Reid noch immer im Zweifel gefangen, die eigene hob, da zog Gideon ihn an sich und Reid spürte das breite Lächeln mehr als dass er es sah. Er behielt die Augen geschlossen, spürte dem Lächeln nach, wusste auf einmal wieder, wie sehr er es vermisst hatte.  
Gideon ließ ihn los, behielt jedoch seine Hand, um ihn zu dem Stuhl zu ziehen, bevor er sich dem Jüngeren gegenüber niederließ.  
„Spencer", sagte er, immer noch lächelnd. „Keine Angst. Ich werde nicht fragen, wie es dir geht."  
Reid blinzelte, merkte wie das Lächeln ansteckte, wie Gideons natürliche Selbstsicherheit der Luft im Raum das Drückende nahm, wie seine Muskeln und Sehnen sich entspannten.  
Er sah Gideon an, musterte den Mann, der sich nicht verändert hatte, nicht um eine Falte, nicht in der Haltung oder der Art, wie er seine Kleidung trug.  
Der erwiderte den Blick. „Du siehst fürchterlich aus", bemerkte er schließlich und sein Lächeln verschwand, als er sich vorbeugte.  
„Du kommst damit klar", sagte er eindringlich und Reid schlug automatisch die Augen nieder.  
„Spencer." Gideons Stimme wurde leiser, bewies, dass auch er nervös war. „Du wirst nicht wollen, dass ich mich dafür verantwortlich mache."  
Reids Blick schnellte hoch, fand den des anderen. „Aber … das … das bist du nicht."  
Gideons Kinn schob sich nach vorne. Seine Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und die Wangenknochen traten nach vorne, als er die Zähne aufeinanderbiss.  
„Du bist klug genug, um zu wissen, dass ich genau das bin. Dass ich nie …" Er brach ab und senkte den Blick, während Reid begann, wie wild seinen Kopf zu schütteln.  
„Das hast du nicht. Ich wollte es. Ich wollte nichts mehr, nichts anderes."  
„Ich weiß." Gideons Lächeln war bitter. „Du warst zu jung, um zu begreifen, dass es keine Zukunft hatte. Und ich war alt genug, um es hätte besser wissen müssen, als dir das anzutun. Als Hotch mich anrief, wusste ich …"  
„Hotch?" Reid unterbrach ihn, die eigene Stimme schrill in seinen Ohren. „Er sollte nicht … hätte nie …"  
Gideons Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, seine Erwiderung kam langsam, bedacht. „Er wollte einen Rat, brauchte Klarheit. Du hast ihm einen Schrecken eingejagt. Nicht, dass Hotch das je zugäbe."  
Die Luft wich aus Reids Lungen und er senkte den Kopf, sah auf die Finger in seinem Schoß, die sich ineinander verschlangen. Nervös, unsicher, nicht fähig jemand anderem seine Gefühle zu verdeutlichen. Schon gar nicht, wenn er sich derer selbst nicht bewusst war.  
„Du hättest nicht kommen brauchen", sagte er leise.  
Gideon lehnte sich zurück, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch. „Ich denke doch", sagte er. „Spencer, du machst das nicht alleine durch. Selbst, wenn du das glauben möchtest. Unsere Geschichten hängen zusammen. Und ich musste dir sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Dass ich hätte anders handeln sollen. Selbst wenn ich weiß, dass keiner von uns zurück kann, und dass, selbst wenn, die Wahrscheinlichkeitslehre uns sagt, dass wir dieselben Fehler erneut begingen."  
„Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun."  
Nun sah Reid auf. „Ich schwöre, du warst mit das Beste und Schönste, auf das ich zurückblicken kann. Du oder dein Weggang haben nichts mit all dem hier zu tun." Sein Blick wanderte zur Decke.  
„Dann lag es an …"  
Reid schüttelte den Kopf. „Es lag an allem. An meiner Mutter, meinem Vater, an meinen Gedanken. An dem Wunsch, ihnen zu entkommen. Wenn auch nur für einen Moment, für einen Augenblick Ruhe zu haben vor dem ständigen Karussell in meinem Kopf."  
Gideon nickte langsam. „Aber dir war bewusst, dass es so nicht weiterging."  
Spencer atmete aus. „Wir sehen ständig, dass alles von einem auf den anderen Tag, von einer auf die andere Minute ein Ende finden kann. Ich habe Ethans Ende gesehen."  
Er beugte sich vornüber, bis sein Kopf sich über die Tischplatte neigte, umklammerte wieder seinen Oberkörper und ertappte sich zu spät dabei, wie er vor und zurück schaukelte. Er war dankbar dafür, dass Gideon schwieg, ihm einen Augenblick erlaubte, sich zu sammeln.  
„Ich verstehe", sagte der schließlich, und Reid glaubte ihm. Wenn jemand verstand, dann Gideon. Und plötzlich war er unendlich froh darüber, dass Hotch ihn angerufen hatte.  
Er sah wieder auf. Gideon hatte sich zur Seite gelehnt, seinen Arm auf die Stuhllehne gelegt und den Kopf abgestützt.  
„Alles hängt zusammen", sagte er. „Auch wenn du es nicht wahrhaben willst. Mein Verhalten hat ebenso viel oder so wenig mit deiner Reaktion zu tun, wie die Krankheit deiner Mutter, wie die Entwicklung deines Verstandes, wie die Tatsache, dass dir Phasen und Schritte deiner Kindheit genommen wurden, die du nicht nachholen kannst. Und wie Ethans Tod." Er schwieg einen Augenblick, beobachtete Reid, der sich nun ruhig hielt, doch immer noch die Arme um den Körper schlang.  
„Dass du eine Auszeit brauchst, wird jeder nachempfinden können. Mit Sicherheit jeder, der dich kennt."  
„Ich brauche keine Auszeit." Reid sah auf und zur Seite. „Wenn das hier vorbei ist, gehe ich wieder an die Arbeit. Niemand muss davon erfahren."  
Gideon nickte langsam. „Hotch würde dich für jede gewünschte Zeit freistellen."  
Reid schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein. Ich will nicht …"  
„… nachdenken?" Gideon kniff unmerklich die Augen zusammen.  
„Nachdenken", sagte Reid leise und Gideon seufzte. „Aber gerade das solltest du tun. Und über deine Gedanken sprechen."  
Reid atmete aus. „Ich habe einen Doktor in Psychologie. Was glaubst du, worüber ich noch nachdenken sollte oder sprechen?"  
Er blinzelte hoch und sah zu, wie Gideons Mund sich zu diesem breiten, unwiderstehlichen Lachen verzog, das seine Augen erreichte und sie funkeln ließ.  
„Über eine Menge, Spencer", antwortete er. „Du weißt so viel, aber so wenig über dich."  
„Weil ich uninteressant bin."  
Gideons Augenbrauen wanderten in die Höhe, doch sein Lächeln blieb. „Das glaubst du nicht wirklich." Er wartete, bis Reids Blick seinen erwiderte. „Du bist außergewöhnlich, so wie wir alle. So wie jeder Mensch außergewöhnlich ist, für sich und für andere. Der Kreis derer, auf die dein Leben Einfluss nimmt, ist groß. Jeder Fall, an dessen Lösung du mitarbeitest, vergrößert ihn. Und das Ergebnis zieht wieder Kreise, berührt andere, die wieder Einfluss nehmen." Er wartete einen Moment, bis die Worte einsanken. „Dabei spreche ich noch nicht von der Bedeutung, die du für das Team besitzt, für jeden einzelnen. Sie alle wären hier, wenn du es zuließest."  
Reid schüttelte den Kopf, schluckte trocken, als Gideon sich zu ihm neigte. „Hotch ist öfter hier, als ich ihm zugestanden hätte. Hast du dich je gefragt, woran das liegt?"  
Reid biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf seine Hände, während Gideon sich wieder zurücklehnte.  
„Denke auch darüber nach." Als Reid aufsah, flackerte ein neues Lächeln über Gideons Gesicht, weniger strahlend, doch seltsam verheißungsvoll.  
„Also gut." Gideon legte seine Hände auf den Tisch und verschränkte sie ineinander. „Du möchtest sicher wissen, womit ich die letzten Jahre beschäftigt war."  
Reid atmete aus. Die Anspannung verließ seine Schultern. „Ich habe dein Buch gelesen", antwortete er und Gideon lachte. „Das sind nur Worte. Nein, ich erzähle dir, was ich in Nepal erlebt habe."

Als Gideon aufstand, fühlte Reid sich besser. Es war seltsam, wie Jason immer diese Wirkung auf ihn ausübte, immer ausgeübt hatte.  
Als der ihn in den Arm nahm, lehnte Reid seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich gut an, vertraut. Und doch nicht mehr. Er spürte nichts von der unvergessenen, beinahe schmerzhaften Sehnsucht, die ihn vor Jahren bei jeder Berührung durchdrungen hatte. Sie war verschwunden, so wie seine Zeit als Anfänger bei der BAU sich aufgelöst hatte, scheinbar ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen, geblieben kaum mehr als eine vage Erinnerung.  
‚Hotch', dachte er entfernt. ‚Ich sollte über Hotch nachdenken.' Gideons Worte klangen in seinem Kopf nach, als der längst aus der Tür war. Reid begann damit, an seiner Unterlippe zu kauen und sein Haar um den Finger zu wickeln, während er aus dem Fenster starrte. In die Richtung, in der er den Parkplatz vermutete, und sich vorstellte, wie Gideon seinen Jeep bestieg, sich aufmachte, ein anderes Land zu entdecken, ein neues Geheimnis zu ergründen, ein Rätsel aufzuspüren, das ihn mehr fesselte als die Abgründe der menschlichen Seele.  
Er ließ die Hand sinken, als ihm einfiel, dass er ein Verhalten wie dieses bereits in seiner Kindheit abgelegt hatte, und schob stattdessen beide Hände in seine Hosentaschen, sah an sich herunter.  
Die Waffe fehlte ihm, er zog Selbstsicherheit daraus, wenn er sie bei sich wusste, sie wie ein Schild vor sich hertrug. Vielleicht, weil es schwer gefallen war, die Berechtigung zu erwerben, sie mit sich zu führen, sie zu benutzen. Auch wenn es hart war und ihn noch Tage und Wochen danach belastete, wenn er gezwungen wurde, sie abzufeuern.  
Aber letztendlich war auch Hotch es gewesen, der ihm ihre Bedeutung so wie das Fehlen derselben beigebracht hatte.  
Und vage, undeutlich, nur aus der Ferne näherte sich ein Bild. Reid sah sich selbst und Hotch, nebeneinander stehen, einander zugewandt, wie zuvor Gideon ihm zugewandt gewesen war. Diesmal legte er seinen Kopf an Hotchs Schulter und dessen Hände fanden seinen Rücken. Er roch Hotchs Aftershave und fühlte den steifen Stoff des Anzugs, fühlte eine Hand in seinem Haar.  
Reid trat hastig einen Schritt zurück, riss die Augen auf, ohne sich bewusst gewesen zu sein, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Nervös fuhr er sich über den Mund, sah sich um, als fürchtete er, dass jemand ihn beobachtete, dass derjenige zudem in der Lage war, seine Gedanken zu lesen.  
Fast hätte er gelacht, so absurd war die Vorstellung. Ebenso absurd wie die Vorstellung, dass Hotch ihn in den Arm nähme.  
Reid presste die Lippen zusammen. Selbst wenn der es schon einmal getan hatte.  
Nicht wirklich umarmt, eher vom Boden hochgezerrt, damit er nicht an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen erstickte. Reid fühlte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Nichtsdestotrotz war er bei ihm geblieben, länger als notwendig, länger als Reid sich erklären konnte. Und irgendwo spürte er, dass auch Hotch keine Erklärung für sein eigenes Verhalten parat hatte.

„Es geht dir besser", stellte Hotch fest, als sie durch den Park der Klinik gingen, als er beobachtete, wie Reid den Kopf in den Nacken legte, um einen Vogel zu beobachten, der auf einem der Bäume saß und aus vollem Hals gegen eine unsichtbare Bedrohung protestierte.  
Reid neigte den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Ja. Ich kann bald zurück."  
Hotch zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Bist du sicher? Und du weißt, dass ich die Ärzte fragen werde."  
Reid rollte mit den Augen. „Frag nur. Ich bin entgiftet, moralisch gefestigt, bereit und willens, bis an mein Lebensende clean zu bleiben."  
Hotch kniff die Augen zusammen. „Und behaupten das nicht alle, die hier Patient sind?"  
Reid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht gut in der Interaktion. Die Gruppentherapien sind eher verwirrend. Was die anderen behaupten, kann ich analysieren, aber nicht verstehen."  
Er schwieg einen Moment. „Sicher sagen die einen das Gegenteil von dem, was sie meinen. Andere besitzen den festen Willen, aber es ist abzusehen, dass ihre Schwäche den besiegen wird." Er sah Hotch an. „Aber bei mir ist es anders."  
„Was macht dich sicher?"  
Reid wandte den Blick ab. Seine Stimme wurde leiser. „Ich habe nicht vor, dich zu enttäuschen."  
„Mich?" Hotch klang ungläubig. „Du musst es wegen dir tun, nicht wegen mir."  
„Ich weiß." Reid betrachtete das Muster, das die Zeit in die Rinde des Baumes gegraben hatte.  
„Du bist erst ein paar Tage hier", gab Hotch zu bedenken. „Ein Problem wie dieses benötigt für gewöhnlich mehr Zeit."  
„Mag sein." Reid fuhr sich durch sein Haar, strich es zurück, bevor er Hotch ansah. „Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich zurückkomme, sag es."  
Hotchs Augen weiteten sich. „Natürlich will ich das. Aber du solltest gesund zurückkommen. Stabil."  
„Das bin ich", nickte Reid und lächelte schmal. „Oder ich werde es sein. Denn das alles hier – die Klinik – hilft mir nicht."  
Hotch wischte ein unsichtbares Staubkorn von seinem Ärmel, lächelte ungewohnt. „Ist gut. Dann kommst du zurück."  
Reid lächelte zurück und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke, und alles, was Reid geahnt hatte, bestätigte sich innerhalb eines einzigen Herzschlages. Hotchs dunkle, unergründliche Augen lachten und verströmten zur gleichen Zeit den Ernst, den jede seiner Bewegungen, seiner Worte und Handlungen atmete. Gerade als könnte der sich nicht freuen, ohne zugleich einen stummen Schwur abzuleisten, zu bestätigen, dass diese Freude bewusst und sinnvoll durchdacht erlebt wurde.  
Reids Blick fiel auf Hotchs Lippen und er fragte sich, wie die schmeckten, fragte sich, wie sich dessen Haar unter seinen Fingern anfühlte. Hastig sah er zu Boden und dann zur Seite. Das war mehr als unangebracht. Hotch war sein Boss und er verdankte ihm gerade jetzt mehr, als er ihm je zurückzahlen konnte. Fantasien hatten da nichts verloren. Erst recht nicht, nachdem sein Therapeut ihm erklärt hatte, worin die Gefahr lag, wenn er sich zu älteren Männern hingezogen fühlte. Auch wenn Hotch nicht viel älter war und gewiss nichts mit einer Vaterfigur gemein hatte.  
Ohne Reids Erlaubnis wanderten seine Augen zurück, erhaschten einen Eindruck von Hotchs Ausdruck, von dessen Blick, der an ihm hing, der ihn festhielt.  
Nicht studierte, nicht prüfte oder kontrollierte, wie Reid es erwartet hatte. Sondern ihn einfach hielt, ihn ansah, als bedeutete er dem anderen etwas. Ein Blick, der ihn daran erinnerte, wie Hotch ausgesehen hatte, wenn er von seiner Frau gesprochen hatte. Vor einer langen Zeit, vor deren Trennung, noch vor Jack.  
Reid schluckte. Vielleicht sah Hotch auch nur aus wie damals, jünger, weniger beschwert. So als wäre alles leichter.  
Doch da wandte der seinen Blick ab und Reids Gedankenstrudel fand einen Halt.  
*

Nicht lange danach wurde er entlassen. Und traf am selben Tag bei der BAU ein. Die anderen beglückwünschten ihn zu seinem Spontan-Urlaub, bevor sie sich ihrem alten Trott widmeten.  
Reid sah Hotch an, bedankte sich stumm für dessen Schweigen, bevor er den Stapel Akten begutachtete, der sich auf seinem Schreibtisch angehäuft hatte. Er spürte Hotchs Augen auf sich, doch immer, wenn er aufsah, blickte der in eine andere Richtung.  
Reid bräuchte kein Fachmann zu sein, um in dessen Verhalten zu lesen. Doch was er hineininterpretieren sollte, das erkannte er nicht, dafür war die unsichtbare Barriere, geformt aus seinen eigenen Unsicherheiten, zu hoch.  
So bemühte er sich ebenfalls, sowohl den Blick als auch den Kontakt zu meiden. Auch wenn es sich seltsam anfühlte, unangenehm, schwerer noch durch die Auflage, alles Geschehene vor den forschenden Augen der anderen zu verbergen.  
Zurückzufallen in seine Aufgaben, sich in die Arbeit zu vertiefen, stellte eine willkommene Abwechslung dar, hinderte ihn daran, zu viel nachzudenken, sich in Erinnerungen zu verlieren und sich in der Konsequenz nach der Droge zu sehnen oder der unvermeidlichen und stets vorhandenen Sehnsucht die Bedeutung zuzumessen, die seine Sucht sich sichern wollte.  
Manchmal wünschte er, darüber sprechen zu können, nicht auf seine Termine mit Therapeuten und Gruppe angewiesen zu sein, doch zu viel hielt ihn ab. Er sah sie vor sich, fühlte J.J.'s tröstenden Blick, Morgans sichernde Hand auf seiner Schulter und hörte Garcias Redeschwall ebenso deutlich wie Emily's stumme Unterstützung. Und doch wusste er, dass keiner von ihnen es ihm erleichtern konnte. Im Gegenteil, dass der Druck, ihnen allen Tag für Tag zu beweisen, dass er sich im Griff behielt, schwer auf ihm lasten würde. Gerade der Druck wäre es, der einer Flucht ins Nichts die Verlockung verliehe, der auszusetzen er sich nicht erlauben durfte. Nicht, solange die Wunden frisch waren, seine Seele sich rau und empfindlich anfühlte, gerade so als könnte jede Erschütterung ihm den Grund unter den Füßen wegreißen, ihn in einen endlosen Fall stürzen, der ihm Atem, Verstand und Zuversicht raubte.  
Er versuchte, nicht an Hotch zu denken, nicht an das, was ihm sein Unterbewusstsein stets enthüllen wollte. Er versuchte, weiterzumachen wie zuvor. Lachte, wenn andere lachten, konzentrierte sich und suchte nach Lösungen wie nach Ergebnissen.  
Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Hotch angeschossen wurde.

Es geschah direkt vor der BAU. Hotch kehrte von einer Besprechung zurück. Sie alle hörten die Schüsse, den Aufschrei einer Passantin.  
Hotch lag am Boden, seine Waffe in der Hand, immer noch auf den Angreifer gerichtet, dessen Blut auf den Asphalt sickerte.  
„Ein Glück, dass du ein besserer Schütze bist als unser Verdächtiger", stieß Morgan hervor, der als erster bei Hotch angekommen war und dessen Wunden untersuchte, die Blutung zu stillen suchte.  
Der Krankenwagen bog bereits um die Ecke, als Reid sie erreichte, sich und sein mangelndes Training verwünschte, während er sich zugleich vornahm, Morgans Angebot, ihm beim Muskelaufbau zu helfen, anzunehmen. Und darüber wunderte, wie leicht es ihm fiel, derart viele, durcheinanderwirbelnde Gedankengänge und Emotionen in einem Augenblick zu durchleben.  
Von der Panik, die drohte, seinen Verstand zu sprengen, bis zu der Erleichterung, die diesen tatsächlich sprengte. Die ihm das breiteste Lächeln ins Gesicht malte, an das er sich erinnern konnte, so weit, dass seine Haut schmerzte, während sein Herz, das eben noch damit gedroht hatte, aufzuhören zu schlagen, nun in seiner Brust galoppierte.  
Für einen Augenblick sah Hotch auf, fand seinen Blick, wich diesem aus. Doch dieses Mal spielte das keine Rolle, denn Hotch war bleich, eine Schramme zierte seine Stirn und er atmete schwer, während die Sanitäter Morgan beiseiteschoben. Doch er lebte und die Wunden waren ungefährlich, beschränkten sich auf Bein und Hüfte, der Angreifer außer Gefecht gesetzt. Und Reid wusste nun, wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, dass er handeln musste, handeln würde, wollte er nicht verrückt werden.

Das Krankenzimmer leerte sich, während Reid unauffällig im Hintergrund wartete, darauf wartete, dass der Letzte ging, Morgans Angebot, ihn mitzunehmen, ablehnte und dessen fragenden Blick ignorierte.  
Er hatte Jack beobachtet, das unbedingte Vertrauen, dass der Junge Hotchs Lächeln und dessen Versicherungen schenkte, dass alles in Ordnung sei und zu seinem Job gehörte. Er hatte die Bewunderung gesehen, die der Junge für seinen Vater bewahrte, und die Liebe und Sorge, die nicht nur der für ihn bereithielt, sondern die das gesamte Team ausstrahlte.  
Hotchs Kopf war zurückgesunken, seine Augen geschlossen. Dennoch spürte er Reids Blick und damit dessen Anwesenheit. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und Reid kam, als habe er darauf gewartet, einen Schritt näher.  
„Wollte Derek dich nicht mitnehmen?" Eine kleine Falte bildete sich zwischen Hotchs Brauen.  
Reid nickte, schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf. Er wirkte blass, die Schatten unter seinen Augen hatten sich unmerklich vergrößert, Hemd und Weste gelang es nicht, der schlaksigen Gestalt den Anschein der Stärke zu verleihen, die, wie Hotch wusste, in dem schmalen Körper wohnte.  
„Ich bleibe", sagte er schlicht und kam einen weiteren Schritt auf Hotch zu.  
„Es ist keine Besuchszeit mehr", wandte Hotch ein, worauf sich ein schmales Lächeln auf Reids Lippen bildete.  
„Ich kenne Techniken. Klinikpersonal lässt mir alles durchgehen."  
„Alles?" Hotch fühlte ein verdächtiges Zucken um seine Mundwinkel. Fast hatte er vergessen, wie sich ein Lächeln anfühlte. Doch im Augenblick erkannte er auch keine Veranlassung, dem Impuls zu folgen, sondern blieb stattdessen ernst.  
Reid setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett und legte langsam, zögernd, als warte er auf einen Einwand, seine Hand auf Hotchs, welche auf dem Laken ruhte.  
„Nicht alles", meinte er und senkte den Blick auf seine schmalen, weißen Finger, die nur leicht, kaum fühlbar Hotchs dunklere berührten. Seine Hand war kalt, Hotchs fühlte sich wider Erwarten warm an.  
Wenigstens dies war gleichgeblieben, auch wenn ihre Rollen sich vertauscht hatten und nun Reid es war, der den Patienten ansah. „Du hättest heute sterben können", sagte er leise.  
Hotch wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Das gehört zum Job", sagte er nur und Reid schlug die Augen nieder. Seine Wimpern bebten leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn …"  
Hotch hob den Kopf, verzog mit der Bewegung schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht und ließ ihn wieder herabsinken. „Was willst du sagen", keuchte er erschöpft.  
„Nichts." Reid schüttelte den Kopf, nahm Hotchs Hand in festeren Griff. „Bleib liegen", mahnte er.  
Hotch schloss die Augen. „Wir hatten das", murmelte er. „Du bist stark und du wirst stark bleiben. Für dich. Unabhängig davon, was geschieht oder was um dich herum vorgeht."  
„Aaron", flüsterte Reid anstelle einer Antwort und Hotchs Lider hoben sich, ohne dass er ihnen den Befehl dazu gab.  
„Ich weiß das doch", wisperte Reid, „aber es macht keinen Unterschied. Auch wenn ich es dir versprochen habe und dir alles versprechen werde, was du dir von mir wünscht, so kann ich doch nicht leben ohne … ohne …"  
„Ohne was?"  
Reid senkte den Kopf. „Ohne dir gesagt zu haben, wie ich empfinde."

„Was wird das denn hier?" Die Schwester stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften.  
„Junger Mann, ich weiß, dass Sie mit den Kolleginnen gesprochen haben, aber das hier ist meine Schicht. Und in der werde ich dafür sorgen, dass der Patient die notwendige Ruhe erhält." Sie beäugte Reid kritisch. Ihr Blick fiel auf die verbundenen Hände auf dem Laken und sie rollte mit den Augen.  
„Los jetzt. Hier ist weder Ort noch Zeit für emotionales Geplänkel. Ich dachte, ich hätte es hier mit FBI zu tun."  
„Das haben Sie." Hotch sah Reid an und der zog langsam, zögernd, seine Hand zurück. Langsamer und zögernder noch stand er auf, sah Hotch an, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort der schwesterlichen Autorität gehorchte.  
Hotch sah ihm nach, beobachtete, wie die Schultern tiefer sanken, wie der Rücken sich leicht beugte und er presste die Lippen zusammen.  
„Unhöflicher Junge", brummte die Schwester, bevor sie den Beutel an Hotchs Infusionsständer abhängte und einen neuen befestigte. „Und Sie ruhen sich jetzt aus. Dann bin ich Sie nämlich auch umso schneller wieder los."  
Hotch hob die Augenbrauen, erhaschte dennoch einen Blick auf das leicht amüsierte Zucken, das ihre Mundwinkel bewegte, sobald sie sich von ihm abwandte.  
Nachdem sie das Licht gelöscht hatte, starrte er lange an die Zimmerdecke. Vor sich konnte er zugeben, dass er genau wusste, wovon Reid sprach. Dass es sich lediglich um eine Wiederholung der Gefühle handeln dürfte, die ihn selbst erfassten und verwirrten, seit er Reid am Rande zwischen Leben und Tod gefunden hatte.  
Er gab auch zu, dass er sich fragte, ob er bei jedem anderen seiner Teammitglieder auf die gleiche Weise und mit vergleichbarer Intensität gehandelt hätte. Und nun fragte er sich, ob es Reid ebenso ging. Zweifelte daran, ob er richtig gehandelt hatte, ob Reid eine Fixierung entwickelte, die dem Jungen im Wege stand, die dessen Gesundheit von Hotch abhängig machte, und ihn daran hinderte, sich tatsächlich und für immer von der Droge zu lösen.  
Doch setzten zu seiner Erleichterung die Medikamente ein und verschoben Zweifel und Ahnungen auf unbestimmte Zeit.  
Denn als er erwachte, blieb ihm keine Zeit, Grübeleien nachzuhängen.  
Bis zum Nachmittag konnte er bereits wieder aufstehen, und wenngleich auf Krücken, dann doch verhältnismäßig sicher den Gang entlang humpeln. Er bewies Jack, dass es ihm gut ging, vermied es, Reid in die Augen zu sehen, und schickte mit eindeutigen Worten seine Besucher fort. Auch wenn er sich dabei ertappte, erneut Reid nachzublicken, als der sich zögernd entfernte, hielt er diese Lösung für die beste.  
Selbst als er Rossi entdeckte, den er bereits verschwunden geglaubt hatte, doch der am Fahrstuhl auf Reid wartete und einen irritierend scharfen Blick zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her wandern ließ, schob Hotch Bedenken beiseite.  
Die Wahrheit war, dass er sich nicht mit all dem beschäftigen konnte. Nicht mit Reids Fragilität, erst recht nicht, wenn seine Wunde schmerzte, und wenn die Frage, wie es weitergehen sollte, wie er den nächsten und übernächsten Tag überstehen konnte, seine Lungen zusammenpresste, seine Atmung erschwerte, während sein Herz sich anfühlte, als befände es sich im Griff einer eisernen Klammer. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass Reid seine Selbstständigkeit aufgab, dass er versuchte, die Droge durch ihn zu ersetzen. Selbst wenn die Klarheit dieses Gedankens wie die Wunde eines Messerstichs schmerzte, der sich nicht schließen wollte.  
*

„Was ist das mit dir und Hotch?", fragte Rossi, als sich die Fahrstuhltür hinter ihnen schloss.  
Reid fuhr zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."  
Rossi kniff die Augen zusammen. „Es geht mich nichts an, keinen von uns, aber seit deinem Urlaub verhaltet ihr euch anders." Er schwieg einen Augenblick. „Es verändert die Dynamik", fuhr er leiser fort, als der Fahrstuhl hielt, und sie in die Eingangshalle traten.  
Reid räusperte sich verlegen. „Da ist gar nichts."  
Rossi streckte seine Hand aus, und streifte Reids Arm, bevor der sich abwenden konnte. „Wir sind alle erschrocken", fuhr er fort. „Doch keinen von uns erschütterte der Angriff so wie dich. Und ich dachte daran, wie Hotch auf deine Entführung reagierte."  
Rossi schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war nicht mehr er selbst, lief Gefahr, unüberlegt und zu schnell zu handeln. Seitdem scheint er keine Ruhe mehr zu finden. Vielleicht ist er deshalb auf der Straße erwischt worden."  
Reid versteifte sich. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich die Schuld trage?"  
Rossi strich sich über das Kinn. „Selbstverständlich nicht. Doch was es auch ist, was zwischen euch gärt, ihr müsst es aus der Welt schaffen."  
Reid senkte den Blick, seine Stimme war kaum hörbar. „Das versuche ich doch."  
Rossi nickte. „Das ist gut, denn Hotch kommt offensichtlich nicht klar damit."  
Reid schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn er … abblockt."  
Rossi lächelte kurz, so kurz, dass Reid es nicht bemerkte.  
„Offenheit", sagte der Ältere. „Sei und bleibe ehrlich. Das ist auch die beste Möglichkeit, wenn nicht die einzige, um dir weitere ‚Urlaubsaufenthalte' zu ersparen."  
Reid fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Du weißt?"  
Das entstehende Lächeln setzte sich in Rossis Gesicht fest. „Wir alle wissen mehr als du oder als auch Hotch ahnt. Und wir sind für dich da, egal was geschieht."  
Reid sah auf, sah Wärme im Blick des anderen und die Röte in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich.  
„Für euch beide", fuhr Rossi fort. „Daran dürft ihr nie zweifeln."

Hotch sagte es keinem, dass er früher entlassen wurde. Er wollte kein Aufheben und dass sich niemand verpflichtet fühlte, ihn abzuholen. Vor allem wollte er nicht, dass Jack zusah, wie er sich die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hochquälte.  
Er bezahlte den Taxifahrer, schulterte die Tasche und begab sich an den Aufstieg.  
Hüfte und Bein schmerzten, doch er weigerte sich, an die Krücken auch nur zu denken. Als er in seinem Stockwerk ankam, war er in Schweiß gebadet. Er wischte sich über die Stirn, blinzelte, doch das Bild blieb bestehen. Auf dem Boden vor seiner Tür, den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Knie angezogen, saß Reid und döste. Doch beim nächsten Schritt, den Hotch tat, sprang der Jüngere auf, sah sich einen Moment desorientiert um, bevor sein Blick Hotch fand und er nervös lächelte.  
„Jack?", fragte der, noch ein wenig atemlos, mehr jedoch verwundert.  
Reid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mit seiner Tante unterwegs. Er wollte wohl in dieses Kinderparadies mit Bällen und Trampolins."  
„Und was machst du hier?" Hotch suchte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Schlüssel.  
„Ich bin Profiler", antwortete Reid und legte den Kopf schief. „Ich wusste, dass du früher kommst als geplant."  
Hotch verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt schon, dass wir uns gegenseitig nicht analysieren wollten."  
Reids Lächeln verbreiterte sich. „Alle tun es, nur gibt es keiner zu." Er holte tief Luft. „Und ich habe Rossi versprochen, die Wahrheit zu sagen."  
Hotchs Hände zitterten und er redete sich ein, dass der Grund in seiner Erschöpfung lag. Vielleicht hätte er doch noch in der Klinik bleiben sollen. Doch da nahm Reid seine Hand und entwand ihm sanft den Schlüssel, öffnete die Tür, als habe er dies bereits unzählige Male zuvor getan.  
„Die Wahrheit", murmelte Hotch und ließ es zu, dass Reid seinen Arm um ihn legte, vorsichtig vermied, der Wunde zu nahe zu kommen, während er ihn stützte und ihm so in das Innere der Wohnung half.  
Hotch ließ die Tasche aus seinen Händen gleiten und lehnte sich gegen die Holzvertäfelung.  
„Die Wahrheit ist", fuhr Reid fort, „dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Nicht aus Hilflosigkeit, nicht um eine Stütze oder jemanden bei mir zu haben, der mir Halt gibt, sondern weil das Leben kurz ist. Weil es jeden Tag zu Ende sein kann. Und weil ich mir in nichts so sicher bin, wie darin, dass ich für dich mehr empfinde, als für jeden anderen in meinem Leben."  
Hotch schloss die Augen, sein Atem ging schneller. „Das reicht nicht", flüsterte er. „Nicht bei jemandem wie mir. Der nie Zeit findet, dessen Privatleben keine Lücken oder Freiräume kennt. Der voller Zweifel ist."  
„Wir alle sind voller Zweifel", fügte Reid ein und Hotch nickte langsam, bevor er die Augen wieder öffnete und Reid ansah. In diesem Augenblick erfasste ihn die Gesamtheit und die Bedeutung dessen, was der ihm anbot, und zugleich von ihm verlangte. Eine Erkenntnis, die drohte, ihm den ohnehin bereits unsicheren Stand zu rauben. Doch sofort war Reid bei ihm, hielt ihn aufrecht, presste seinen Körper gegen Hotchs und Hitze durchflutete den, trotz der Kälte, die Reids Finger ausstrahlten, als sie sich auf seine Wangen legten, über seine Schläfe strichen.  
„Du weißt es doch", wisperte Reid, seine Lippen so nah an Hotchs, dass er seinen Atem fühlte. „Ich muss es nicht aussprechen."  
„Ich liebe dich", fiel es von Hotchs Lippen, bevor er wusste, was er sagte.  
„Ich sagte doch, dass wir es nicht aussprechen müssen", flüsterte Reid. „Nicht, wenn wir uns sicher sind."  
Es zuckte um Hotchs Mundwinkel und Reid berührte diese mit seinen Lippen.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Spencer", sagte Hotch. „Und was ist mit dir?"  
Reid lachte und verschloss Hotchs Mund mit einem Kuss. „Es gibt nichts, dessen ich mir so sicher bin, nichts auf der Welt."  
*

Ende


End file.
